


Sic et Non

by Pun



Category: History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/pseuds/Pun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo and behold, Dakin and Irwin meet for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sic et Non

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).



They kiss on the pavement just outside the pub door. Irwin is facing away, eyes straining up the street for a taxi when Dakin puts a hand on his arm. Irwin turns, and Dakin's mouth is on his swift and sure.

Dakin's lips are cold, but his tongue is feverishly hot, and the contrast surprises Irwin into forgetfulness. Overwhelmed with physical sensations, he forgets that he hasn't decided yet if he wants to go through with this.

Dakin tastes of Guinness and tobacco, flavours almost disappointingly mundane after all these years. A mouth like that, Irwin thinks, should taste like caviar or vindaloo, or the air at the summit of Machu Pichu.

Dakin's skin lives up to expectations. Irwin revels in it, dragging his palms up the full length of Dakin's chest and then back down over his shoulders and arms, digging his nails into Dakin's back and thighs.

He slides down Dakin's body and traces the transluscent, vellum-like skin of Dakin's cock with his fingertips and tongue. He waits until Dakin moans, until he cajoles and orders (but never begs) before taking the whole length into his mouth and sucking hard.

After they finish, Irwin lies in the dark, thinking of Peter Ableard.

"Was it worth it?" Dakin asks.

But for this he has no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as a stocking stuffer for Lenore in the Yuletide 2007 challenge, but it didn't actually get posted in time.


End file.
